Changes
by BabyGurl278
Summary: During his freetime at college, Fox is busy studying when he gets a sudden visit from Peach. In her time in need, Fox reaches out to help a troubled friend. [Oneshot][Implied Roy and Peach]


Okay, first off I want to say I'm glad to be back and writing. I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately and it really got my heart back to into writing some more. Instead of just getting back into my main story, I decided to write a one-shot that I had thought of. It's sort of as a comeback to the site.

Now, this actually came to me while I was at college in the library working on some class work. It did indeed snow that day and I believe it was on the 20th of November. So this one-shot was inspired from my day at college and I also thought it would be nice to set a different mood instead the common tournament setting or high school. I'm moving up so I thought I should do the same for my setting for once.

Yes, Fox is the main character because I feel that I should write more about my favorite characters, and I missed writing about the awesome gunman. One more thing, this one-shot has some certain meanings to it, that cause you think a little. I didn't want to expose it to much but I hope I did a good job with it. I hope those who read this will understand what I'm saying. And, yes the term used in here is from one of my textbooks. Couldn't resist.

So here it is. My comeback story is way better than a performance at the VMA's. I'm not getting into that, hopefully everyone understood that joke and please don't hate me because I mentioned it.

Enjoy.

------------------------------

Changes  
By** Babygurl278 **

The air outside was bitter. Low gray clouds presently filled the sky howling as the wind continuously blew with a steady force. The ground was wet, and slippery with some patches of old melting snow scattered around the field. More snow was scheduled to arrive in the forecast later on in the day to paint the Earth with a fresh new coat. Winter arrived early this time around for it was only the end of November. Nintendo has already witnessed two days of snow this week. Though light it was still enough to impact the citizens causing slow travel, and layered clothing.

Fox McCloud had finally forced himself to look away from the nearest window. He briefly lowered his head to his paper filled with notes, and text book opened to the next chapter of assigned work. He held his favorite pen within his hand ready to get back to studying, but not before abruptly scanning the area of other college students. The area for the most part was quiet due to the rules set in the library, but occasionally the rapid tapping at laptops and few lunch eaters caused a little noise to stir up.

Most of the study tables were filled, and Fox had discovered usually around noon is when groups of students arrive. He spotted Luigi sitting at the far corner busy jotting down notes while listening to music with headphones covering his ears. Not once has the young Italian looked up from his work. At the table next to Luigi, Captain Falcon was chewing on the end of his pen, most likely surfing the net on his laptop.

After watching a few people leave the area, Fox nodded to himself returning to his work. Time seems to stop every time he's in the library waiting for his next class to begin. Having classes an hour and a half apart doesn't always work to its advantage, but sometimes has a good purpose. Though, today Fox was ready to head home. Just one more class was left in his day, and if time was going to continue flowing against him he was going to skip.

Fox slightly turned to the window once more. He could have sworn he witnessed a snowflake fall.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Fox slightly jumped before reacting quickly to a vibration in his pocket. He caught a few onlookers, including Captain Falcon who briefly lifted his dark eyes to the teenager. He reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out the device responsible for interrupting his work. Fox flipped over his cell phone already guessing he had received a new text message. He opened his inbox reading the message quickly.

_Hey, Fox. Sup? How study treating you? I have some news to tell you. Call me when you get the chance. _

The message was from Roy. Fox set his pen down and abruptly replied.

_Okay. Call you when I'm done. _

He closed the phone, and stuffed it back within his pocket returning to his work.

_Okay. _Fox thought as he turned back to his textbook. _Sponsored Magazines are generally non-news rack magazines, often member supported._ He bit his lip keeping one finger on the definition while the other quickly jotted it down in his notebook. Once he had completed two more key terms, a figure in the distance had caught his attention.

The nine-teen year old reclined back in his chair as he watched Peach Toadstool walk out from in between the large rack of books. She held a notebook in her hand while her purse was strapped around her shoulder. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, neatly out of her face with her bangs down in front. Due to the weather, she wore a white sweater with a pink and black scarf around her neck. She had on a pink skirt with black leggings underneath, and white fur boots that fell below her knees. She seemed anxious as she gripped her notebook tightly scanning the tables of students. Fox didn't pay the teen any mind as he rolled his chair back to the table continuing with his studying.

He didn't get far when he heard footsteps approach his table. He continued to write avoiding to catch a glance at the person heading in his direction. By the time he finished the next term, a random notebook sat down across from him as a body took the empty chair. Fox lifted his head astonished to find Peach accompanying him. She, on the other hand, appeared friendly as she flashed her usual gentle smile before engaging in conversation.

"Hey, Fox." Peach greeted softly, not to disturb others working around them.

Fox returned the gesture. "Hey."

"Studying?" Peach lowered her azure eyes to the textbook opened in front of Fox. Fox nodded in response. "I'm sorry to bother you right now, but I'm asking for help."

Fox blinked as a frown formed across his face. He set his pen down and leaned back stretching as his mind tried to scan the possible reasons as to why Peach would come to him. They weren't complete strangers, and had hung out a couple of times through friends. Fox knew of the many girlfriends Peach hung out with, and wondered why she didn't turn to them in her time of need.

"With what?"

Peach sighed deeply turning her attention to the window. The same expression he saw earlier returned to her face. She seemed anxious yet confused. Fox couldn't quite make out what her problem would be.

"It's about your friend, Roy." Peach turned back to Fox.

Fox opened his mouth about to reply, but suddenly stopped realizing the truth. The text message. It all connected. He understood what was occurring now. Roy's name was the answer he needed. He knew about Roy's intention. Ever since Peach was single once more, Roy had jumped all over the opportunity to ask her out. Fox could easily guess the question had been asked. He chuckled resting his elbows on the table.

Peach shook her head. "I guess by the chuckle you already know what I'm coming to you for." Fox steadily nodded. Peach lowered her head, and grabbed the pen sitting in between the two teens. She began to play with it, twirling it within her hands. "I don't know why I froze when Roy asked me out. I mean, he's really cute and all, but I really don't know what to do."

Fox continued listening to her problem while he briefly lowered his eyes to her hands. He watched how nervously continued to play with the pen, as if even talking about the subject bothered her. She clicked on the end numerous times before finally setting it down.

"What should I do?"

Fox returned his gaze to Peach's face as she patiently waited for an answer. "Why are you nervous about going out with him?"

Peach shrugged. "I don't know." She turned her head avoiding Fox's face. "Roy's not bad at all. I mean right now he's really sweet and charming, but I'm just scared I guess."

Fox nodded understand. "Because of your previous relationship." He inquired.

Peach nodded in response. November was hard month for Peach, from what he had discovered. Her three year relationship with Mario ended suddenly after he was found cheating. Peach had gone through a short depression before finally moving on from the past, but from what Fox was witnessing now, she hasn't fully recovered.

Fox had thought about it briefly. He knew that Roy wouldn't hurt Peach like Mario did. He trusted him, and knew him well. After all, they have been friends since high school. He fully understanding Peach's reason for coming to him for help, and he was happy to oblige.

"I think you should." Fox explained.

Peach faced him. "Really?"

Fox nodded. "I know Roy. He wouldn't hurt you like Mario had done. Roy truly does care about you Peach. I have a good feeling your relationship with him will be a good one."

Peach's face gleamed. "You really think so?"

Fox nodded once more. "If not, leave him to me. I'll rough him up." Fox made a fist jokingly slamming it into his hand.

Peach appeared skeptical but laughed softly before nodding to herself. She scooped up her notebook, and carefully stood back to her feet. "Thanks, Fox. I knew I could count on you."

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

"Thanks again. See you later." Peach pushed in the chair and waved before turning and leaving the area.

Fox chuckled waiting for her to disappeared around the corner before taking out his cell once more. He went back to his text messages and took the time to write another one.

_Now, I have some news for you too. Call you in a minute. _

Fox put his cell away about to return to his work, but suddenly stopped. He looked out at the window, and smiled. He truly believed Roy and Peach would become a good couple. It was a new start not just for a relationship, but for everything else as well. The past was over with and gone, and as Fox continued to look outside he knew for sure. Fall was no longer here, for a new season was making its way in.

As the snow now continued to aimlessly fall from the sky, Fox grabbed his pen. Due to the cold temperatures the snow would surely stick, and a fresh new coat would soon cover and saturate the Earth.

Fox knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
